I was addicted to you
by YagamiC
Summary: Not anymore. Oneshot, AU. Unrequited love. Rated T for language. OOC


A/N: English is not my first language, sorry about any grammatical mistakes xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters that I use in this story. Too bad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was addicted to you<strong>

I used to check your twitter a few times per day, all of your tweets amazed me because you always said what you were thinking and feeling in your posts; it was really tentative to read them. I used to check your Facebook every day… each picture of yours, each commentary, each status... I even used to check your blog when I found out that you had one, it didn't matter that you hardly updated it.

I don't know how it all began; one day I found myself thinking of you and when I realized I couldn't help it: I was completely addicted to you. Now that I think of it sounds a little creepy, I guess it was normal that you were scared of me. I never meant to feel that way, Natsuki, it wasn't planned at all. But each time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you: each movement, each gesture, each look… all was perfect and beautiful on you. Even in your worst Facebook pictures you were deliciously sexy. You, girl, drove me completely crazy.

Once I was your friend, before I started to love you. Once you told me all about you, there weren't any secrets between us. I kind of miss those times, I really do… but I know they would never return. Sometimes I think that time goes by too fast, and when I realize it I will be an old lady… an old lady that don't know anything about your life and what happen to you on the past 50 years. Our false friendship it has already started to fall apart and I can feel it.

Something that I hate most is that you never talk to me… I am the one that always start all the conversations. You don't seem to want to do it, and trust me… I understand you. Do you wonder why? It's simple… I also started to not want to talk with you, because each time I do is a pain to my heart. To read or hear you talking about your happy and fantastic life or the bad times that you are having with your current stupid girlfriend break my heart apart. I have to keep me away from that, I've already have to deal with too much emotional problems to do it also with that.

It is true: your girlfriend is the most stupid and evil person in the world… and no, I am not jealous. You know that she really is. She made you pass through all of that shit that I can't believe that you are still with her. The first time that you two broke up I was happy for you, because she is a fucking bitch. But the first time that you two made up I was sad, how couldn't you see that she was just playing around with your feelings? The next time that I heard about you two, she was cheating on you with boys. Then you cheated on her with a girl and your relationship was starting to break apart. You two were separated for a while when she started a relationship with the girl that you cheat on her, unbelievable. I don't know how it all end with you and her wishing to return to the summer where you two met for the first time, when there was no pain. Natsuki, how can you be so blind? She is just playing again with your feelings and laughing at your situation. She told you that she didn't cheat on you with that girl and you trust her… don't you remember that there were pictures of those two? How can you be so stupid! Oh my god! I can't believe it; this is going to drive you to the same pain that you went through! Meanwhile this entire situation I suffered a lot, why don't you love me? I would treat you how you deserve! But once again, you don't… I found myself crying because of my stupid unrequited love. There were times where you gave hope, why? That just hurt me more. Don't do that if you don't mean it. Really.

You would like to hear that I don't cry anymore, not again. I don't know when but my love for you faded away, maybe it was because of you. In this last years you changed so much that I can't hardly recognize the girl that I fell in love with. She made you change, she and her stupid actions. Nothing can be changed now, things are going to continue to be this way… and sincerely I don't care. Do what you want, but when you fall again don't say that it was unexpected… and don't search for me looking for help, because I won't be there. I have made a decision…

**Fuck you and your girlfriend!**

And now I am going to have a drink to a bar, goodbye.


End file.
